The Powers of Pain
The Powers of Pain.png The Powers of Pain 2.jpg The Powers of Pain are a professional wrestling tag team. Paul Jones had previously managed The Barbarian (Sione Vailahi) in National Wrestling Alliance's (NWA) territories during 1985-1987, while The Warlord (Terry Szopinski) and joined the NWA in late 1986 where he was managed by Baby Doll. Soon The Warlord and Doll left the NWA and went to the Central States area where Jones was managing The Barbarian, so a feud then took place between The Warlord and The Barbarian. Doll soon stopped managing The Warlord, and The Warlord and The Barbarian stopped feuding. Jones then started the manage The Warlord as well and teamed him up with The Barbarian as The Powers of Pain. Later on Jones brought The Powers of Pain to the NWA in late 1987. Jim Crockett Promotions (1987–1988) After Paul Jones and the Powers of Pain came to the National Wrestling Alliance's Jim Crockett Promotions in late 1987, they were joined by Ivan Koloff. World Wrestling Federation The Powers of Pain made their first WWF appearance on June 18, 1988 on a house show in South Bend, Indiana and faced WWF World Tag-Team Champions Demolition (Ax and Smash) via countout in their first match. In March 1990, the team split, with Fuji selling Barbarian's contract to Bobby Heenan while selling Warlord's contract to Slick. Their final match as The Powers of Pain came on March 25 in Hershey, Pennsylvania when they were defeated by Hulk Hogan & The Big Bossman. Reunion They reunited in Japan at Super World Sports on October 28, 1991 defeating George Takano and Shunji Taknao. Although not officially reunited as a tandem, The Warlord and The Barbarian would team again on January 18, 1992 at a house show in Boston, Massachusetts, losing to The New Foundation ("The Rocket" Owen Hart and Jim Neidhart). World Championship Wrestling Upon returning to the independent circuit, The Powers of Pain won the WWWA Tag Team Championship together on the independent circuit in the early 1990s before later debuting for World Championship Wrestling (WCW) in November 1995. The team was put under masks as the Super Assassins and were managed by Col. Rob Parker. They only had five matches together (two wins over The American Males and The State Patrol and losses to The Nasty Boys and Sting and Lex Luger) before The Warlord left WCW due to injuries and retired in early 1996, while Barbarian stayed and formed The Faces of Fear with former Heenan Family stablemate Haku, who by then went by the name, Meng. Independent circuit They lost to The Dream Team at the Road Warrior Hawk Memorial Show on November 11, 2003. They later reformed their team in 2005 for Gladiator Championship Wrestling (GCW). The Powers of Pain reunited on September 16, 2012, in Chikara, taking part in a gauntlet match, from which they eliminated their old WWF rivals, Demolition, before being eliminated themselves by 1-2-3 Kid and Marty Jannetty. The Powers of Pain continue to wrestle occasionally, including schedule matches for Big Time Wrestling (BTW) in February 2016. See Also WWE Tag Teams -- WCW Tag Teams